


"I Don't Dance"

by bromanceorromance



Series: 13 Top Wedding Songs for 2014 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels, wedding prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are not eloping just to get you out of dancing at our reception."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Don't Dance"

"Please, babe." Stiles had his hands wrapped around Derek's hands, looking into his eyes. "Just one."

"I don't - " Derek growled. "I don't like to. Can't we just elope?"

"We are not eloping just to get you out of dancing at our reception."

Derek sighed. "We're already - "

"No, don't pull the whole 'we're already werewolf-married' card. Because I'm the human and I want a human wedding to make us official."

"Lessons aren't necessary."

"You said you can't dance, babe. I think you'd rather not make a fool of yourself."

"I said 'I don't dance' not that I couldn't," Derek insisted.

"You know how to dance?" Stiles asked, surprised.

Derek rolled his eyes, letting out an annoyed little growl. "Yes."

"Can I see?"

"You don't believe me?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stiles hands moved to Derek's shoulders, dancing across his chest. "I just really want to see."

Derek huffed. "There's no music."

Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly hit a few buttons to start some music. "Better?"

Derek offered his left hand to Stiles, settling his other hand at Stiles's waist. He led them through the basic steps of ballroom dancing, watching as Stiles's smile grew.

"You've had lessons," Stiles commented.

Derek nodded. "With Laura."

Stiles faltered a step, but Derek kept them moving. "I didn't - I wouldn't have - "

Derek shook his head. "It's fine."

"We don't have to - "

"Yes, we do."

"No, Derek, we don't have to - it's stupid - "

"Why do you want to dance at our wedding, Stiles?" Derek asked, fixing him with a pointed look.

"It doesn't - it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

"My mom - she - she's the one that taught me to dance. She always said she looked forward to watching me dance at my wedding," Stiles fumbled over the words as he always did when talking about his mom.

"Laura signed us up for ballroom dancing while we were in New York," Derek replied. "We were the best pair in the class by the end of it. She just wanted us to do something normal for a change and that was her idea of normal."

"I don't want to make you - "

"Laura would be laughing at me right now," Derek continued. "Because I said that the lessons would never benefit me in any way."

"I would've liked her."

"She would've loved you. And we're going to dance at our wedding, because if Laura was here, she'd tell me to suck it up and dance with my mate because it'll make him happy."

Stiles smiled as the song ended.

"And I love making you happy."

"Thank you," Stiles whispered.

Derek pressed a kiss to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Lee Brice's "I Don't Dance"


End file.
